


Perfect

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fwi this has minimal proofreading</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fwi this has minimal proofreading

   His eyes opened once again to another cold morning in the quiet city of Bergen. The dim morning light seeped though the apartment's curtains and bounced off the grey walls. He stretched his limbs as far as his body could allow, practically taking up all the four corners of the mattress. Vegard's eyes felt itchy and his mouth dry, hating how gross he felt in the mornings. His mind didn't register until then that he was the only one in bed, as usual, he thought. Of course Bård would be gone the next morning, he is a very busy man; always running late at the office, or going to one of his coworkers dinners at their house. He was never invited to anything anymore now that he thinks of it, not since they made it public that he was with Bård. 

His arms quickly retracted from the corners of the bed and once more laid to his side. It's only 8 am and he's already craving beer. Vegard inhaled sharply and scratched his curly head before sitting up straight and heading downstairs to get some coffee.  
The lack of lights made it difficult to see around the apartment and he cursed at himself once his bare door tripped over a shoe. He picked up the soiree of the pain and confusion washed over his face, that's Bård's shoe. Why would Bård's Hummel be here if yes not? 

He continued down the hallway, passing the other shoe, until he reached the kitchen. There he found the once light of his life passed out on the kitchen table, still fully clothed in his day clothes, and hair covering his face. Vegard gasped in surprise at his brother's odd choice to be sleeping. He nudged Bård's arm a little to wake him up, but that didn't get him anywhere close to what he hoped. "Båård, wake up." he spoke in the man's ear. 

Bård finally lifted his head at the disturbance and slowly opened each eye, blinking them into focus. "What." he stated groggily. His hands rubbed his annoyed face and sat up in his chair. Vegard stepped in front of him expectantly, "Why are you sleeping in here? Do you know what time it is?" Bård looked around confusedly, waving some long strands out of his wrinkling face. 

"No?" he finally answered. Vegard could smell the stench of alcohol coming from his cracked lips and almost groaned in disgust at him. He knows Bård was at a club instead of going to a meeting, like he said. "What does that mean, Bård?" Vegard asked confusedly. Bård leaned further back in his chair and shook his head a little. "I uh, don't know how I got here?" Why did everything he say sound like a question?

"Well I'm as clueless as you, but you can start telling me where you were last night." Vegard snapped back, leaning against the kitchen sink. Bård's bloodshot eyes darted to the dark man in front of him and licked his lips, "Um...work, I think?" Vegard threw his arms in the air exasperatedly. "Wow, like that's very useful. Obviously you were drinking last night, so could you tell me how that happened?" he filled the glass with water and slowly sipped it. Be stared out the window, nothing in particular though, just anywhere besides the disgusting man behind him. He heard Bård shift and breath unevenly. Bård reached to the nearby cabinet for some aspirin and a glass as well, but Calle was in the way. He sighed irritably, "Look Vegard, I told you I can't remember, and I'm sorry that I haven't been around as much lately with the new season of IKMY and all, but could you please move over so I can get some water?" he pleaded. Vegard reluctantly scooted over a bit, but just to walk away completely from the room. "Wait, Vegard. I said I was sorry, you don't have to walk away." Bård shouted, and then hissed at his sudden movement. He was more hung over than he thought. 

Vegard ran into the shower, anything to avoid speaking to that asshole in the next room. He made sure to lock the door in case Bård decided to come in. He didn't need that now though, the only thing he should be worried about is getting ready for work. 

A short while after the shower, he sneaked back into his bedroom, wearing just a robe. That didn't get him anywhere though because next thing he knew, Bård was standing there in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Hey." the dirty blond spoke shyly. Vegard just scoffed and looked away.  Why should he even be giving Bård the dignity to look at him. 

"Listen Vegard, just give me one more chance, I promise I'll make things right again. No more wild parties, no more drinking-"  
"No more unknown hickies." Vegard cut in. "Or how about that toxic smell of foreign cologne every time I clean your wasted ass up from another wild night?" he turned around again to face Bård, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Bård just stood there with his head hanging down. Vegard slowly shook his head and turned away again. The only thing Vegard didn't share though was that he knew whose cologne that belonged to, someone whose name would make Bård's eyes light up and his heart flutter, the name that Vegard would never admit out loud, Calle.

"I'm sorry," Bård's voice cracked, defeated and tired. "Just get out, run back to him, I'm sure you're happier there." Vegard spat out. He waited to heat the sound of rubber soles departing and the final sound of a door click to finally let go of his emotions. He was hardly strong enough to be in the same room as him, and now that he was gone, Vegard can finally do what he wanted to do for eight months straight, he cried.  
He collapsed onto the messy bed in front of him and his stuffed face in his pillow. 

 

He cried so much, he didn't know what to do with himself. Vegard felt like if he individually plucked out every single hair on his body, the pain still wouldn't be as bad than how he felt right now. His Bård has left him, he is gone forever and is probably happy with his lover. He knows he won't be seeing him for a long time, and the thought makes him sob even harder to the point of coughing. The man that could turn any dark day bright again with just a small smile or supportive pat on the shoulder isn't here to stop his tears. There's an odd emptiness in the room, like a ghost that could leave a chill on your back constantly but never be used to. He still aches for him, the hole in his heart is raw and burning like hell, and he clutches his chest, his face comforting and his throat tight.

This day was by far the worst day in his life, and no matter how much he prepared for this to happen he still wasn't ready for it. He felt his pillow soak up from his tears which only disgusted him, why should he let Bård be the cause for his sadness when Bård himself had moved on months ago. Bård doesn't deserve anything from him now, he already have him chance after chance to apologise and change his says. They could have just talked about it, maybe even laugh later, and then start on a clean slate. Bård could have explained months ago that it was just an accident, a bet even, the kissing meant nothing, but after repeating those actions time after time again you begin to understand. He didn't care about you at all, you could probably get a one way ticket to another country without any explanation and Bård would just use that opportunity to invite Calle over for dinner, or even more.     

Vegard scoffed to himself, don't let this get to you, Ylvisåker. But how couldn't he, Bård was, no, is, his everything, he spent so much of his life revolving his life around Bård, he can't imagine how to continue it without him. And now that he is gone, Vegard doesn't know what to do now.

Perhaps work would take his mind off of the matter, for it's all he knows what to do at the moment. But what if Bård or Calle is in also today, he can't face them just yet. But he knows his brother, Bård wouldn't want to face him either after what just happened. He scoffed to himself and wiped his nose with the back of his hand; Bård is too busy with his lover to go to work today.


	2. I know you're twisted but baby, I'm twisted too

Calle was awakened by his peaceful slumber by the sound of someone forcefully nudging him. He muttered something in response to the annoying action. "Calle, wake up," he heard. The voice was too loud for his liking and he groaned in response. Calle was originally laying on his stomach but was now turned over to his back. "Mmmf, what time is it?" he still didn't want to open his eyes yet, his head was still spinning from his sudden body movement. "9:30. Listen it's me, I need to tell you something." the voice belonged to the man he loved with every bit in him, a voice that he will never forget for the rest of his days. Calle wasn't sure if the voice was excited or if it had a hint of melancholy, but it sounded urgent so he attempted to open his eyes.

His red eyes burned because of the sudden brightness and his vision was cloudy as fuck but he was determined to focus on the person in front of him. Bård sat, kneeling on their mattress, waiting for him to come back to life. 

"Vegard kicked me out," he whispered quietly. Calle blinked a few times to try to comprehend what he just heard. "He what?" his voice was deep and groggy.   
"I think he knows. He broke up with me." his smile was wide but his eyes said something else. Calle could tell Bård was upset from the brake up, even though they both were thinking about this day for months. He raised an eyebrow and stretched his long arms behind his head, for now he'll just play along. "Really? That's great news! Now you can stay here without anyone getting in the way." 

"Haha, yeah." was all Bård said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while doing so. Calle could see he was fidgeting, Bård didn't quite know what to do now that they have achieved their goal. "Hey, come here." Calle reached out with one hand. He pulled Bård by the neck up to his face and missed him lightly. "Ew your breath stinks." Bård groaned, his nose crinkling slightly. "Good, all the more reason to kiss you." he giggled and pulled him in closer so he was laying on his stomach. He tucked a strand of his blond hair behind his ear. "You know, I have a terrible headache that is absolutely killing me right now." He spoke quietly, gently playing with his lover's hair. Bård hummed in response, his head laying on his bare chest. Calle was glad they were finally free from his brother, but he had a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him not everything was alright.


End file.
